


The Spark in his Eyes

by DragonSaphiraReads



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Ghostbur, Suicide, This is heavy, Vague Ending, depressedinnit has been making me cry and this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: Tommy had a fire in his, one that burned hot and wild, scorching others in its path.Dream knew that flame would never go out, so he made sure to remove it from anywhere it could burn.But a fire needs fuel, and Tommy's tank is empty.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 373





	The Spark in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched the clip of Tommy staring into the lava way too many times to count. But I don't think he'd want to die that way, without seeing his homeland one last time.

Two months since the exile. Things were going smoothly, at least according to Dream. Nothing major had gone wrong ever since that fateful day, and it was just how Dream liked it. 

Everything was under control. 

Of course, he hadn’t been spending as much time in his own lands in those two months. No, he had spent a considerable amount of time outside of any civilization, sometimes accompanied by a friend, sometimes alone, traveling back and forth to see Tommy.

His favorite little pet, a yapping dog that was all bark and no bite. And with him far away from anyone else to hear his inciting words, Dream was happy to let him yap his heart out. 

He had started the exile by visiting him every day. It was to make sure he didn’t try to go back, of course, because that just wouldn’t do. He followed Tommy like a chaperone on a school trip, teasing and picking at him as he tried and failed to gather materials. He tried to attack him, near the start. That fire was still burning bright in his eyes, and Dream felt a little thrill whenever he saw it.

It was fun, and comforting in a way. Tommy was always the same - loud and annoying and utterly helpless to do anything that would harm him. Tommy would throw punches, and all he got in return was a grin from Dream and bruised, bloody knuckles.

Then, Tommy began to dim a little. That roaring bonfire in his eyes burned down to a campfire, then to a torch flame. It wasn’t as easy to get him to flare up, but Dream had tricks up his sleeve that would never fail to stoke those fires once more. 

Grabbing a dropped item before Tommy could get it. Making Tommy drop his gear into a pit he then filled with lava. Even destroying his living space, although that part upset Ghostbur as well, and he wasn’t nearly as fun to mess with.

After a while though, Dream came around a little less. There were a few disagreements in the SMP lands that needed mediation - nothing too dramatic though, because of course it wasn’t. Everything was much more peaceful without Tommy around, after all.

By that point, Tommy had learned that Dream was serious about killing him if he ever set foot in the land again. He would stare longingly at the Nether portal in the hub, even sticking a hand out to feel the portal swirl around his fingers. But a tap of Dreams sword against the ground, a sharp, metallic sound, and Tommy was drawn out of his trance, often with a plea to go back falling from his lips. Dream always laughed the same quietly amused laugh. Of course not Tommy, he would say. 

Dream hadn’t seen Tommy in five days, the longest he’d ever gone without visiting his favorite exile. There had been an issue with pets getting kidnapped (seriously, would they ever learn it was best to not get too attached to them?) and Dream hadn’t had the chance to leave. He bolted away as soon as the trial being held was done, not caring one bit about the verdict. 

He was itching beneath his skin, to see that fire in Tommy’s eyes, to watch it burn with righteous anger and fury at him, to know that Dream was forever in control.

He took a boat over, wanting to enjoy the weather. There were heavy grey clouds on the horizon, so he knew he would likely have to travel through the sweltering Nether to come home. Perhaps he could tease Tommy at the portal again. 

That was one of his favorites. 

Dream whistled loudly as he landed the boat, hopping out and strutting up the hill. The little area had been developed over the two months, all thanks to Ghostbur’s help. Dream was grateful the cheery ghost had tagged along - Tommy would have built an ugly cobblestone tower again and called it good.

He paused as he saw the ghost in question hovering in the doorway, watching him approach. “Dream!” He called, and the masked man waved a hand in reply.

“Ghostbur! How’s it going? Where’s Tommy at?”

Ghostbur smiled. “It’s going well! Tommy is in the Nether, he’s been gone for a while. Do you think I should go look for him? He might have gotten lost again.”

Dream clicked his tongue. He should have come by the Nether after all. “I’ll find him, don’t worry about it bud. You just keep building, I’ll rescue Tommy.”

Ghostbur didn’t look reassured like he normally would. “Tommy isn’t himself lately. I think he’s sad, Dream. But I can’t remember why he’s sad. I think he told me, but I forgot.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s just a little lonely since I’ve been gone for so long, that’s all. We’re good friends, of course he misses me.”

Tommy would lose his head if it wasn’t attached to him. Dream took off towards their portal, with a ghost floating behind him. 

Dream wasn’t particularly fond of the Nether. It was hot and dry and just annoying to travel through. He thinks that’s why Tommy has taken to wandering around in the dimension, knowing that Dream would come find him despite the discomfort.

Even now, he still knew how to press Dream’s buttons.

Dream scanned the area, searching for movement amongst the blood red rock. Ghostbur called out to him once or twice, with no reply.

He took off towards the hub, betting anything that Tommy was staring into the portal as always. Or perhaps down into a lava pool, the swirling insulation of molten death calling from far below.

Dream hoped he didn’t fall in. That would be such a shame, after all the effort Dream put into making the Nether safer for him. He had gathered stacks and stacks of stained glass to cover the lava pools, building large railings to keep him from getting any ideas. 

“Tommy!” Ghostbur cheered as they approached the hub portal, and Dream registered the figure sitting up against the blackstone wall. He had no armor on, a sword sitting a few feet away as he sat with his knees curled up to his chest, chin tucked on top of them. He didn’t look up as the two approached, and Dream not so gently nudged him with his foot.

“What are you doing Tommy? Waiting by the portal for me to come through? Aww, that’s so sweet of you to do that!” Dream teased, falling into an easy pattern. Tommy would spit some half-baked insult at him, Dream would laugh at his attempt, and Tommy would leap to his feet in rage.

Except... 

Tommy didn’t move.

Dream kicked his foot again, harder this time. “Hey, come on. I’m here now, there’s nothing else to wait for. Let’s go have some fun, Tommy. Let’s go mining!” He encouraged, and still there was no movement for the teen. He felt an ice cold prick in his gut, settling hard in the pit of his stomach. Dream ignored it. 

“Tommy? Are you ok?” Ghostbur asked, holding a hand out for his brother. Tommy’s eyes flickered, but nothing else.

Dream wrinkled his nose, irritation slipping into his voice. “Alright Tommy, your tantrum has been heard. Do you want me to bring someone else along? They’re all at the trial still, but I might be able to get Sapnap to sneak out~”

“Trial?” Ghostbur questioned when Tommy didn’t respond. Dream waved a hand. 

“Just a fight over some pets that got stolen. Nothing new, and nothing interesting.”

Dream crouched down in front of Tommy, eye level with him. That was when he realized that something was different in the teen. This wasn’t the first time Tommy had gone silent like this...

But it was the first time that, for all his looking, Dream couldn’t see that fire in his eyes. He was staring at the floor in front of him, just before Dream’ boots. His gaze was cold and empty, eyes glassy like a doll.

“C’mon, get up. Aren’t you gonna beg me to go back like you always do? You don’t want to break the tradition now!”

“Would you let me?”

The first words Tommy spoke, and they were quiet and raspy. He sounded like he had been breathing the dusty, smoky air for hours without a break.

“No, of course not~” Dream answered, in the same time that always drew out the flame before. 

“Ok.”

But this time, it didn’t ignite. Dream didn’t understand - what had happened? Tommy had never not risen to the bait before. He must be sick, Dream decided. Sick and probably hungry and thirsty from spending hours sitting by the portal—

“If I go through, you’ll kill me.” 

“Yup.” Dream confirmed, watching Tommy raise his head and stare at him blankly with those cold, empty eyes. 

“Right when I walk through the portal?”

“As soon as you touch SMP lands.” Dream told him, and the teen sighed. Slowly he unlatched his fingers from around his legs, uncurling from his fetal position against the wall. 

Finally, Dream thought to himself as Tommy stood up. He turned around, towards the path back to Tommy’s Nether portal. “C’mon, back to Logsted with you two.”

“Dream.”

“Yes Tommy?” He didn’t turn around, responding over his shoulder. 

“I want to go home.”

Dream sighed, turning around and crossing his arms, shaking his head. “You just don’t get it, do you Tommy? You can’t go back, or I’ll have to kill you. And you’ve only got one life left.”

“...I know.”

Dream looked up, eyes narrowed. They suddenly widened as Tommy turned away from him and stepped willingly into the portal, magical purple swirls obscuring his form.

“Tommy, Tommy! Stop, or I’ll have to kill you!”

Tommy looked back at him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Do it then.”

Then he disappeared from the portal, back to the overworld. 

Back to SMP lands.

Dream tightened the grip on his sword as Ghostbur looked back and forth between the portal and him, eyes wide as his broken mind pieced together what it could.

“But... but he can’t do that! He left! He had to leave, right? That’s what happened? He... he was forced to, and if he came back, he... he would be... Tommy!”

Ghostbur dove for the portal as well, the magic doorway sweeping up his essence much faster than a player could travel. 

Dream stood still for only a moment, realizing that he wasn’t dreaming. Tommy had made a choice, and now he would have to pay for it.

There was nothing wrong with what Dream had to do. It was the law, that was it. 

He was just enforcing the law.

He let the portal’s magic take him back, stepping out into a grey landscape. The clouds had rolled in, heavy and thick and casting a dark shadow over everything. Several yards away, he saw Tommy walking on the wooden prime path, hands in his pockets like he was taking a Sunday stroll.

Dream growled under his breath, unsheathing his sword and stalking forward. What was he thinking?! He only had one life left, he couldn’t just throw it away by doing something stupid like this! 

Then Dream froze, a foot away from bringing his glowing sword down in a sweeping arc. 

This was Tommy’s last life. When he lost it, he would be gone.

Dream wouldn’t be able to tease him anymore. To pick and rib at him until his eyes burned red, until he shouted so loud Dream’s ears would ring and pounded at his armor until his knuckles bled.

He would lose his favorite toy.

Dream forced himself to lower his arm, jogging to catch up until he was in front of Tommy, walking sideways to meet his eyes. 

His cold, empty eyes.

“Alright Tommy, it was a fun little prank, but you’ve had your fun. If you go back now, I’ll pretend I never saw this. C’mon, don’t you want to go back home?”

“I am home.” Tommy said simply, climbing the stairs towards his old base. Dream snarled under his breath, trying a different tactic. 

“You know what? I think he’s sleep walking! That’s it, don’t you think Ghostbur? And I’m not so unfair that I would punish a man for sleepwalking into somewhere he isn’t supposed to be! We should get Tommy back to bed now.”

Ghostbur didn’t speak, as he kept trying to grab Tommy’s hand and drag him back to the portal, but his ghostly fingers kept slipping. 

“Tommy, please...”

The plea came from Ghostbur, but it echoed Dream’s internal thoughts. 

Tommy didn’t stop, turning right and heading down the path through the hill.

Toward L’Manburg.

Dream was running out of time. The trial had to be closing now, and others would see them. Dream would happily pretend this wasn’t happening, as long as he didn’t let anyone else see.

Yet, there was something stopping him from simply grabbing Tommy’s collar and dragging him back by force. He just couldn’t make his hand move to do so. 

They made it to the bottom of the hill, and Tommy stepped off of the path towards the van sitting in the middle of the field. He reached out to touch it with light fingertips, as if any more pressure would break it. 

Then, he turned back to Dream, a ghost of a smile on his face. He opened his arms wide and inviting, head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

“I’m home.”

Those two words incited a rage fiercer than any fire he had ever witnessed. Dream’s body moved on its own, years of combat dictating his movements before his brain can catch up. 

When he snapped out of it just a moment later, he found Tommy pinned against the camarvan side, held upright not through the strength of his legs but by the enchanted sword pierced through his chest.

Dream was frozen as those eyes regarded him softly, watching as the remaining spark of life drained away completely until it was gone.

Cold, empty, dead eyes.

He heard footsteps, and then shouting. Dream couldn’t distinguish voices through the red hot rage still pounding in his ears, but when he pulled the sword from Tommy’s chest and his limp body fell to the ground, one person made himself known.

Tubbo stalked towards Dream, filled with the fire that he was accustomed to in Tommy. He was shouting, screaming, his eyes filling to the brim with tears as he gestured to the rest of the group in a speech he couldn’t hear.

The only thing that broke the deafening silence was Tubbo grabbing the pointed tip of his sword with both hands, wincing as the sharp blade cut into his palms and the fire aspect enchantment burned the wounds closed all at once. Tommy’s blood stained the teen’s hands, but he didn’t seem to care. 

“Kill me too.”

Tubbo aimed the blade right at his heart, the tip cutting through his suit jacket. His tears fell down his cheeks, dripping into the ground that was being soaked red.

“Kill me, Dream!”

His mind wasn’t connected to his body. He moved on instinct, a predator moving in for the kill.

After all, Dream wasn’t one to deny a man a swift death. 

Tubbo dropped like a stone when Dream removed the blade, falling against the van beside his best friend.

There was screaming, but Dream couldn’t hear it. There were people in his face, but he couldn’t recognize them. Their eyes were all filled with fire, with anger, rage, hatred bubbling over.

“He chose this for himself.” Dream said, not knowing himself which of the teens he was speaking about. Both, he supposed. 

George and Sapnap pulled Dream away from the furious L’Manburg citizens, and he couldn’t hear the wailing that surrounded the small van.

Couldn’t see that Ghostbur had arranged the two teens upright, wiping their blood from their mouths with the edge of his sleeve and closing their lifeless eyes so they looked like they could be sleeping. 

Couldn’t know that Tommy’s flame had sparked something in the rest of them, hotter than one person ever could be. A raging wildfire swept through every citizen, reaching the rest of the residents of the land with its acrid smoke.

All Dream knew was that he had let Tommy’s fire go out, all because he couldn’t stand to watch others surround themselves with its warmth.

The clouds burst overhead, speckling the ground with cold rain. It washed away the red staining the ground underneath the two teens, dripping down cheeks and mixing with salty tears. Tommy and Tubbo were sitting upright against the van, shoulder to shoulder and foreheads resting against each other. 

They were only kids, the mourning citizens whispered to each other. Only kids, and yet they were left with the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

No longer. 

One way or another, they decided, this was going to end. There would be more red for the rain to wash away, but it wouldn’t extinguish their flames.

They wouldn’t allow this to happen again.


End file.
